Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke Sarutobi (猿飛 佐助; さるとび・さすけ) is a popular ninja from Japanese folklore and a member of the Sanada Ten Braves. He also appears in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Character Creation and Concept In Japanese folklore, Sasuke is depicted as an Koga ninja who served under Yukimura Sanada as one of his ten heroic bodyguards the Sanada Ten Braves, and is the rival of another of the guards Saizo.Sasuke Sarutobi (wikipedia). Both Sasuke and Saizo's stories seem to derive from the Tatsukawa Book Collection (立川文庫, or maybe it's Tachikawa) of the early 1900s. 立川文庫. This person was apparently associated with monkeys as his surname means "monkey jump". The word "Saru" in his name means "monkey" and "tobi" means to jump. Apparently in Tachikawa, or in various other works, Sasuke's character had a strong sense of justice (明るく正義感の強い忍者). For Seishin, MGW approached a fictional background using a little bit of details from the folklore. She also wants to develop a rivalry, and maybe friendship between Koka's Sasuke and Iga's Saizo. Folklore Sources for Sasuke's folklore story vary and are theorized. In Shinano Province (present day Nagano Prefecture), Sasuke, named Kokichi (幸吉), was the son of a country samurai name Sandayuu Washio (鷲尾佐太夫) living at the foot of Torii Pass. Shinano is popular for its Mochizuki Family. Sasuke was taught the Koga Ninja art by Hakuunsai Tozawa (戸沢 白雲斎), who found the boy playing with monkeys (thus his name "Sarutobi", meaning "monkey jump") in Togakushi Mountains (戸隠山). He might've been an orphan at this time. When Sasuke became fifteen years old, he became the retainer of Yukimura SanadaJyushu sasuke (Japanese). Sasuke and Yukimura fought in the Siege of Osaka, but fled to Satsuma after their defeat by the Tokugawa (however, in the real Seige of Osaka, Yukimura was killed in the final battle in 1615). Another reference states that Sasuke was the son of Katsuyori Takeda, born from another wife. Person/Qualities (Seishin) Also known as Kokichi (幸吉, good luck). A child raised during the peak of the Warring States Period, Sasuke is filled with the passion to survive. Sasuke is very determined in a goal; he lacks calmness and he often acts without thinking. This makes him impatient towards his jester-like teacher, Tozawa. Sasuke also has a strong sense of justice (正義漢) Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - ? *Knowledge - ? *Battle Ability - ? *Heart – ? *Jumping and Climbing – 4 *Misc – N/A Info here Skills and Talents ; Kitsune-hashiri (狐走り), Inu-hashiri (犬走り), Naname Hashiri (斜め走り), & Choyakujutsu (跳躍術) : Even young, Sasuke excels in his physical movement. He is able to move on all fours practically and his light weight helps him bound easier. The techniques above are known to be Iga ninjutsu and mutes sound. Naname Hashiri is "diagonal run". ; Ankoku Toshi Jutsu : (暗黒とし術 or 暗黒透視術)Techniques to see in the dark or blindfolded. Trained in being deprived of one of his senses, Sasuke's awareness increases. ;Weapons - Sword :Sasuke aimed to be a powerful swordsman since youth. He started with a wooden sword (bokken) until his master Tozawa gave him a 1 shaku kodachi (小太刀; small sword). Eventually, he'd gain an Omi-tempered katana. Seishin Story Background Living on Torii Pass, Kokichi was the son of Sandayuu Washio, a country samurai who served the Takeda in Shinano Province (present day Nagano Prefecture). In 1580, Kokichi's mother was murdered; a year after, his father was killed during the Siege of Takatenjin Castle. Battles/War History ;Saizō Kirigakure :N/A ;Battle of Ueda :(上田合戦) Two battles happened in 1585 and 1600. Sasuke guarded the Ueda Castle in 1600 against Tokugawa Hidetada's 38,000 men. ; Battle of Sekigahara (1600) :N/A ;Siege of Osaka (1614 - 1615) :N/A Relationships ;Yukimura Sanada :Leader of the Sanada Ten Braves and gave Sasuke his popularized name. ;Saizo Kirigakure : One of the Sanada Ten Braves. Rival and friend. ;Hakuunsai Tozawa :A fictional person who appeared in the same tale as Sasuke and is the one who taught him Koga ninjutsu. It fact, he is a mentor within the Sanada forces. ;Goemon Ishikawa :Possibly rival after Go-Hojo Family's cessation. Seishin Story appearances *Leaping Monkey (aka: Jumping Monkey) Media Appearances *少年猿飛佐助 Shounen Sarutobi Sasuke (Japanese; 1959)http://www.toeich.jp/backnumber/sakuhin02/03_12/0049.html *BRAVE10 (ブレイブ・テン) *SAMURAI DEEPER KYO (サムライ ディーパー キョウ) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (忍者戦隊カクレンジャー) *Ninja Love: Shall we date? (恋忍者 戦国絵巻) *'Shinobi Koitsutsu (忍び、恋うつつ ― 雪月花恋絵巻; Otomate Dating game for PS Vita)' : Son within a famous kabuki family, but wants to train in ninjutsu. Bad at study/reading and phrasing. C.V Terashima Takuma. References/Links *100 Japanese Books for Children: Sarutobi Sasuke *「猿飛佐助」 柴田錬三郎作 *pixiv:猿飛佐助 Category:Seishin Category:Koga Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Folklore